wolfguy_wolfencrestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dou Haguro
' ' Dou Haguro is the notorious and feared by all, gangleader in the Hakodoku high school. His father is the head boss of the Toumei Syndicate. As ruthless as he looks, he has no qualms about killing or torturing to ensure he gets what he wants. He has an obsession with making Inugami suffer, as he sees it as his responsibility to kill the last monster threatening humans. Appearance Haguro looks a bit like a vulture he has strong masculine facial features. His nose is slightly poky his lips are thin, he has a strong chin and a slender face. His eyes seemed to be sunk into the eye-socket so the usual white sclera appears black. His hair is supposedly blond and are standing messily upwards. He often wears a shirt with a leopard muster and over it some furry coat. In school he wears as everyone else his uniform. When he smiles it looks more like a frown and his teeth are always shown during it. He also has a tattoo of a dragon wrapping itself around three skulls located on his upper back. History Haguro Dou is the son of Yakuza Dou and will one day run the mobster underworld. He has unbeliveable strength from birth and is lacking of any emotion, never showing joy nor fear or any other kind of feelings. He was taught from a young age by his father that humans are controlled by their fears and when bad blood comes about it must be settled. Anyone who seems to be a threat must be suppressed till they are sumissive like dogs. He also managed to get all the middle schoolers together who looked up to him like a leader. When the story takes place Haguro Dou is only 15 years old and there isn´t much revealed about his past. Besides one flashback to when he was in fifth grade (which means he was around the age of ten or eleven). Back then a hitman who was gunning for his father left him with seven bullet wounds. After bleeding out for two days Haguro Dou awoke in a hospital from the come. He was not troubled in moving so he was doing what was necessary in his mind and slaughtered the people who were responsible for his injuries with a samurai sword. That´s when he realized that he isn´t a monster but everyone else are just cowards. When Haguro Dou saw Inugami's abilities for the first time he found him interesting. But as the boy refused to fight him cause he was only an adolescent stray in his mind, Haguro Dou craved the word mutt in Inugami's back to provoke him as the wound was to deep to heal on a normal humans back. Yet Inugami didn´t bother much about it and even came grinning to school at the next day. So the other students started to see the transfer student as a hero and started to involve the media to reveal the violent circumstances at the Hakodoku academy and protect Inugami from Kuro who gathered the gangs under name of Haguro Dou. But because the mobster son never ordered Kuro to do so he punished him by cutting of the boys pinky with his ring in such a way it was impossible to reattach it. It was after this act that Haguro Dou got knowledge of the rumor that the wound he had left on Inugami's back had vanished. He sended Chiba to verify this and got later reported that this rumor was false. Haguro decided that he must settle things with the school so he went to hospital and killed Kuro's younger twin brother letting it look like an accident. When Kuro got rid of this he went to his leader begging him for guns to take revenge on the students of Hakodoku. Haguro stated that one must not need guns but left the key for the weapon store for the boy, who took what he needed before heading for school on the next day. Haguro watched the shooting and saw how Inugami survived even if he got hit. First he tried to convince himself he had not seen things clearly but realized he was only trying to assure himself in something. After the shooting Haguro followed Inugami who noticed him and wondered if he brought ten men to attack him. Yet Haguro had been alone so the boy realized right away that he had been followed too by the hitmen. The boy reacted instinctively and used tricked one of the assassins. Stealing said assassin's nightvision googles and killing the man. As Haguro went to kill the others he heard there screams and seeing them die he noticed that he was trapped alone with something in the dark he hadn´t seen before. For the first time Haguro felt fear which increased as Inugami pulled him unviewed on the top of the roof. That´s when he saw that the `MUTT´ he craved into Inugamis back had vanished and the boy showed Haguro his werewolf form. Telling him that they never would see each other again. Haguro was that shocked about this event that all his emotions broke free and he smiled for the first time in his life and became completely obsessed with Inugami Akira. Category:Characters